Ninja Pets
by Lovelychibi7
Summary: It was the new year, and new years are supposed to be normal. But when Tenten stumbles into a neko Sasuke, will her life ever be normal again? And with the addition of other ninja becoming animals, Tenten and Lee are going to have a great year. T for Nudity. Eventual SasuTen, HinaLee, one-sided NejiTen, SakuLee.


**Chapter Summary: **Tenten liked rescuing animals. Really, she did. But she did not like rescuing strange naked men.

**Word Count: **999

**Character Appearances: **Tenten, Rock Lee, Uchicha Sasuke, 'Aoi' and mentions of Hyuuga Neji, Temari, Maito Gai, and Akamaru.

**Pairings: **One-sided NejiTen, so far.

**Ninja Pets**

When Tenten woke up on that fateful 'Tuesday' morning, she expected the normal 'Tuesday' protocol. She felt good about today, almost as if today would be the day Neji would propose to her. Today would be _so great_, she'd just so happen to _casually_ bump into Temari of the sand, and when Temari would realize it was her, Temari would challenge her into a rematch, and Tenten would _totally win_, because she was _simply_ that _fantastic_.

"Tenten! In order for you to continue being the beautiful blossom of Team Gai, you must change into your youthful training gear! If you do not wake up in the next 2 youthful minutes, we shall walk to our training grounds on our hands in under-"

Tenten shot out of bed so quickly; she had knocked her exuberant teammate over. Oh, who was she kidding? With a 'friend' like Lee, no day would ever be _normal_. To add to that miserable fact, it was raining outside. Tenten hated rain. She was positive that instead of the fabulous day she had just imagined, today was going to be a (pardon her language) very _youthful_ day, where the _sunshine_ of her _spectacular youth_ will _burst outward_ and everyone will be awed by the _dazzling dahlia_ that is the _blossom of Team Gai! _Even though she was positive that the only reason she had thought that way was because of Lee's horrid shouts into her (innocent, mind you) ears.

She was tuning her good friend out now, and when she snuck a peak at her calendar, she lost it. Today was not the Terrific Tuesday Lee had said it was. Today was not Wonderful Wednesday either. Today was Surprising Sunday. And if Lee thought he was going to convince to her to train on a Surprising Sunday of all days, then she'd be damned. Grabbing Lee by his shiny eyebrows (they were the easiest things to grab onto at the moment) she dragged him towards her door. Rain or no rain, Lee was leaving. Tenten still couldn't understand why her neighbors loved Lee so much (was he bribing Miss. Lotoro?!) and why they still hadn't reported Lee for any disturbances yet.

However, when they both tripped over a small something in her doorway, Tenten outright cursed. Surprising Sunday was surprising alright; it just was not full of good surprises. Letting go of Lee's majestic eyebrows (who along with his youthful green spandex were the SOURCE OF HIS YOUTHFULLNESS!) she crawled up onto her knees. Looking behind her in ill concealed frustration, she found herself staring straight into the onyx eyes of a navy blue kitty. A very wet and very pretty kitty, she shall add.

Tenten ignored any possibilities that this was somebody's cat. She was keeping the cat damn it, and Lee was going to help her. Speaking about Lee, he must have been knocked out sometime during their fall- seeing as how he still hadn't come to. For all Tenten knew, Lee probably just decided to take a nap on her patio.

"Lee, get up! We're going to a pet store!" Tenten just barely noticed their role reversal.*

With a few 'light' shakes, and one very compromising situation that involved Tenten trying to stick her longest senbon up Lee's ear, Lee came to.

"Come on, you're going with me to RoarTastic." Lee slowly sat up.

Lee was honestly confused. First, she tries to kick him out of her house, ends up knocking him out, and then she asks him to go to a pet store with him?! Sure, he needed more turtle food for his turtle, but what was Tenten going to do at a pet store? She didn't own any pets, (that is ever since her last rescue bird was eaten by Akamaru) and Tenten hated the name _RoarTastic_ with a burning passion. Looking behind her, he noticed the pretty kitty give him quite the youthful look.

'_Ah, she is taking this cat as a rescue. '_Lee had no doubt in his mind that Tenten was having a very youthful day.

He swiftly jumped to his feet, and stuck out a hand for Tenten to grab onto. She accepted his hand, using it to pull herself up gracefully. They had already begun on their merry way (with Tenten's arm snugly fitting into his), when Tenten realized she was still in her pajamas. So she ran all the way back to her house, and lifted the waiting cat up. After confirming to herself (and the rest of the world) that this cat was indeed male (a task she was not proud of), she placed him inside of the house, before entering herself. She headed straight towards her room, dismissing the fact that the cat was following her. She changed quickly into a t-shirt and jeans. Before she left, she gave the cat a warning look. If this dignified cat was a trained as she hoped it was, it wouldn't poop in her house.

She really needed to start thinking up names for the kitty; and maybe a few good punishments.

(~―~)( ~―⁰)( ~―~)( ~―⁰)( ~―~)

When Tenten returned hours later (her arms full of wonderful cat stuff) she noted in alarm that Aoi (a unisex name for a unisexual cat!) was nowhere in sight. She could hear her TV, she thought dismally. _Perhaps Gai-sensei was in her living room. _The beautiful green beast of Konoha had a habit of sneaking into her house with a set of keys she didn't quite recall giving him. She checked every other room in her house (guest room and all) with a growing sense of despair. With a defeated sigh, Tenten put all of Aoi's new stuff down in her room. She could sort all of it out once she located Aoi.

Tenten heaved an exasperated sigh, before walking straight into her living room. She turned towards the couch lazily.

Tenten stopped. For whatever reason, there was a rather naked Uchicha Sasuke in her living room.

↖ (~―~ )(⁰―~ )(~―~ )(⁰ ―~ )(~―~ )

**Author's Note- **Hello, dear readers. Yes, this will be a chapter fic. And yes, I am starting the second chapter soon. BUT before I do that, I need your help. Please send me critique, but if you send me a flame I will use it to burn your children at the altar of Asherath. Trolls will be used to help me in my goal of world domination. One-sentence reviewers will be my slaves. Please give me something that will either:

Stroke my ego (mmm, my ego needs a stroking)

Or…

Be constructive( if it's really constructive, I'm gonna build a house out of it)

*If you did not understand, Lee begins the chapter by waking her up. And in the the middle of the chapter, Tenten takes risqué methods of waking up her friend.

Bye! I think Neji will appear next chapter!

(~―~)( ~―⁰)( ~―~)( ~―⁰)( ~―~)


End file.
